I'll Stand By You
by Cherry Pip
Summary: Carla's about to begin a new chapter of her life, a journey into unknown territory, a journey she never thought she'd go on. However she doesn't foresee just what this journey will actually end up being.
1. Chapter 1

This is very different to my other story, and I'm not sure how often I'll be updating because I don't want to forget about my other one. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

'I've made a decision'.

* * *

I'd thought long and hard about what he'd asked me. I kind of knew it was coming, the way he'd been acting, the little hints, here and there. So when he sat me down and discussed it with me, I wasn't suprised. I couldn't say yes to him, I couldn't promise him, but I told him I'd go away and think about it. So I did.

I realised that whilst I may not want the same things as him, I owed it to him to consider it. I loved him so much, so so much, and I wanted him to know that, I wanted him to see how devoted I was. He promised he'd be there for me, every step of the way, that he'd never ask me for another thing and that we'd do it together. And so I finally made up my mind and decided to do the one thing I'd sworn I wouldn't for many years.

* * *

'Can we talk?' Carla said gently, creeping up on him as he did the dishes. 'Mm, what about?' Peter asked as she slid her arms around his waist and leaned her chin on his shoulder. 'Come sit down?' Carla whispered; she was nervous, terrified even, entering unknown territories, but she feared he'd resent her if she didn't do this, that their relationship would crumble slowly and she'd be left alone. And so she'd believed him when he'd promised her that he'd stand by her, every step of the way.

'What's up?' he asked, abandoning the dishes and allowing her to lead him by the hand to the couch.

'I've been thinking.. and I've made a decision' she said, smiling nervously as she looked at him. 'About..?' Peter asked, the discussion they'd had a few weeks before at the back of his mind, he knew she deserved his patience, and so had left her to think without pressure.

'About us.. and what you said..' she said as he nodded, slowly catching on.

'Peter I'm terrified, and god there's a part of me that thinks I'm going mad.. but I'm gonna do it.. for you.. ' she smiled, toying with his hand.

'Have a baby?' he asked, wanting to clarify, it seemed to good to be true.

'Mmhm, so you better be ready to support me every step of the way, cos' I haven't got a clue where to start with these things' she said as he beamed and pulled her close.

'Are you sure? Baby I don't want to pressure you' he said as she chuckled into his shoulder, the joy in his smile and the sparkle in his eyes all she needed to know it was the right thing to do.

'Am I sure? God, don't ask me that, just know I'm doing this for you because I love you and I want to make you happy, and I can't lose you Peter, not ever' she said as he ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

'You don't know how much I love you Carla, I didn't expect you to agree to it.. I thought you didn't want it..' Peter said.

'I want you, and I want us.. so I'm going to do it' she said.

'You don't have to do it for us, I love you and that won't change.. I want you to do it because you want it too' Peter said as Carla smiled.

'Well.. then that's what I'm doing' she said. She'd never thought of herself as a mother, it wasn't her thing, she didn't look at babies and feel her heart ache for one of her own. She'd never felt she needed to be a mother, she was an independent women with a blossoming career and life of her own, but she knew what Peter wanted, and she knew a baby would make him happy, so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

'So.. do you fancy heading into that bedroom and getting down to some baby making?' Peter grinned cheekily a little later that evening.

'Your so called 'baby making' equals sex, and when do I ever say no to sex Peter Barlow?' Carla chuckled as he stood up eagerly.

'Never..' he said as she giggled.

'Exactly, so come and undress me..' she smirked as he walked up to her, his hands in his pockets, straining to hide his growing arousal.

'Happily..' he said, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her, first gently, their lips moulding against each others, their tongues rolling slowly in unison as he walked her back into the bedroom they shared.

'Love.. you' Carla whispered through their kiss, Peter's hands massaging the skin beneath her top.

'I love you more..' he said gently as she smiled up at him, and slowly slid down onto her knees, pressing a kiss to his thigh, and then letting her lip snag on his crotch.

Peter looked down at her, his heart racing with excitement and arousal as she undid his belt, threading the leather strap out of his jeans, before undoing his zip, looking hungrily at his erect member as he pulled it out of his underwear.

Taking hold of it, and looking up at him with wide eyes and glossy lips, Carla leaned in, running her tongue up from the base of his penis, up the shaft, swirling the tip of her tongue over the head. Peter drew a breath in, appreciating every moment Carla spent pleasuring him. She slid her hand down his length, moving it up and down the lower half as she parted her lips and gently moved them over the head of his member. Peter moaned softly, reaching his hand and placing it against the back of her head, digging his fingers through her hair, encouraging her. She moved her tongue, pressing it against his length as she lowered her head, taking as much of him in her mouth as she can, going back and forth along him.

His thighs tensed a little, his body jerking in pleasure at her actions, a low growl escaping his lips as she grabbed at his testicles, gently massaging them in whilst continuing to focus her actions on his length. She kissed her way down his member, squeezing his girth tightly in her hand as she held it up, now letting her tongue trace the sensitive skin of his testicles, sucking the skin with enough force to make his member flex in delight.

She pulled at his jeans, dragging them down his legs, kissing the bare skin of his thigh as she did so. Peter pulled his t-shirt off, stepping out of his jeans whilst Carla writhed below him, teasing him with her every will.

When she finally stood up Peter slammed her against the nearest wall, hungrily devouring her neck whilst slipping his hand beneath her top and squeezing her breast firmly, letting his fingers fumble beneath the silk hemming of her bra. Memories of Frank were distant memories these days, thanks to Peter's patience and perseverance, but he couldn't help pause for a moment, just to make sure.

Pulling his lips from hers, he moved her top up so it was bunched up just above her breasts. Peeling her bra down, Peter dipped his head, allowing his tongue to swirl around her nipple, flicking it playfully. Carla pushed her weight back against the wall, moaning happy as Peter's lips clamped onto her nipple, sucking it ferociously, nipping at it's hardened state.

'Peter Barlow, you're going to send me over the edge if you're not careful' Carla chuckled as he ran his tongue down her ribcage and stomach.

'I intend to' he smiled, taking the tiny metal zip tag of her jeans between his teeth and pulling it down as she removed her top and unclasped her bra from behind her back.

Peter undid the button of her jeans, the view he had from the angle he was sitting in perfection, the swell of her breasts, her toned stomach..

He pressed a light kiss against the lace of her panties whilst pulling her jeans down her hips.

'Send me wild Peter' Carla chuckled, her laugh husky and dirty as his lips moved along her smooth thigh, closer and closer to her centre.

Peter flicked his tongue over her inner thigh, over the lace of her panties. She could feel the heat, the wetness through the flimsy material, his fingers kneading the flesh of her thighs in tandem with his tongue.

He could taste her through the fabric, sweet and delicious, his tongue teasing her.

'Baby, why don't you take these off me..' Carla said seductively as Peter wasted no time in responding, removing her panties, pulling hem quickly down her legs and discarding them to the side.

He moved his head back to her, slowly, keeping eye contact. Her thighs were parted, allowing him to run his tongue over her clit, tantalisingly slowly. And then again, but this time he latched on, wafting his tongue back and forth over her bud, sucking hard, making her moan in delight. He could feel her growing wetter, so wet, his fingers sliding effortlessly inside her as he added them into the mix.

He curled his two fingers inside her, letting his tongue jerk against her clit back and forth, watching her loose control, her breaths growing heavy and fast.

The pleasure became too much for her to physically bare, her body jerking uncontrollably as she orgasmed, and she used her hand to push his face away from her, catching her breath and leaning against the wall.

'Peter, my god' she panted as he stood up, kissing her neck, unable to keep his hands off her.

'Come on love' he said, taking her hands in his and walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Carla leaned down, pressing her lips against his whilst taking his member into her hand, moving it back and forth along it, before climbing onto his lap and straddling him.

She let out a soft breath as he held his member in position, allowing her to lower her hips onto him. She smiled softy, leaning back, his hands on her hips keeping her in position. She circled her hips slowly, letting him feel every inch of her warmth, her tightness. She built up a rhythm, starting at a gentle rock until she'd reached a quick pace, rolling her hips up and down against him, both she and Peter emitting loud moans of pleasure in response to the feeling.

His hands slid up from her hips to her back, holding her as he rolled them both over, so she was laying on the bed. He kissed her chest, up to her lips, her arms holding onto his neck, her fingers playing with his hair as they kissed.

He entered her gently, moving his hips back and forth at a steady rhythm. She tightened around him, her thighs squeezing his around his middle as he smiled down at her, letting out deep breaths as the pleasure increased.

Peter sat up, continuing to move into her, letting his eyes scan her beautiful, naked body. He ran his hands down her legs, holding her ankles and bringing them together, shifting to side a little, the feeling inside him getting better and better.

He let out a groan, slowing his pace down and letting himself release inside her, his orgasm sending a series of blissful jolts through his body. Carla close her eyes, the feeling of his orgasm inside her warm and delicious.

Moving to lay beside her, Peter hoped it wouldn't be long before they had their own child. He'd wanted it for a long time, he'd never had the wonderful experience of seeing Simon's early years, and he'd wanted it ever since. He and Carla were in a good place, he hoped, whatever struggled they had he knew he loved her and he knew she loved him, surely that was enough?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. You'll have to wait and see about the genre..

* * *

'Morning beautiful' Peter yawned as he came into the kitchenette.

'Morning baby, coffee's brewed' Carla said as she did her make up, brushing a rosy blusher onto her cheeks.

'Reckon you wore me out last night, haven't slept like that in a while' Peter grinned.

'Mm, well I aim to please' Carla chuckled, taking a sip of her own coffee.

'Well.. when you have a purpose like we do, it makes you work a bit harder' Peter smirked.

'Mm, anyway, I've got to work in a bit' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'Reckon I can steal you away for lunch? Work up an appetite back here at the flat?' he said with a mischievous smile.

'I may be able to tear myself away, for you' Carla smiled softly standing up and walking over to him.

'Good..' Peter said as she caught his lips and gave into a passionate kiss.

* * *

'Right, that's one order complete' Michelle said high giving Carla who grinned.

'You go girl.. but don't get too good at this or you'll be stealing my job!' Carla said as Michelle giggled.

'How do you fancy going out for a few drinks tonight to celebrate' Michelle asked, putting her feet up on the desk.

'Oh Chelle, not tonight, Peter's cooking dinner for me and we're going to have an early night' Carla said.

Peter had gone into full baby mode. Carla found it rather sweet, but he was beginning to annoy her, constantly talking about what to do to have a girl, and what to do to have a boy, telling her this and that.

'Oh come on! A few drinks before you get home' she said.

'I suppose one wouldn't hurt' Carla said, giving in.

'Knew you wouldn't say no' Michelle winked as Carla giggled.

'You pulled my leg..' Carla smiled.

* * *

'Hey Michelle' Peter said, entering the factory, his hands casually in his pockets. 'Hey Peter, Carla's stressing out in the office' she said, rolling her eyes.

'Oh, what's up with her?' he asked curiously.

'She's just trying to sort out a problem with the new order' Michelle as Peter nodded, heading in.

'I hear someone's stressed' Peter said, making his presence known.

'Stressed, I'm flamin' livid! Dumbar have only gone and cocked the description up on their order!' Carla said, full of annoyance.

'Sounds like you need to de-stress' Peter said, moving behind Carla and kneading his fingers into her shoulders.

Carla let a contended moan escape her lips as he massaged her tense muscles.

'Fancy coming back to the flat for a bit?' Peter asked her seductively.

'Peter I've got to sort this' Carla said as he let out a moan of displeasure.

'Half an hour, I can help relax you and then you can go back… you need a break' he said.

'You're after sex, not relaxation!' Carla said as he chuckled.

'Well I'm sure a bit of sex could relax you my darling, come on' Peter said tugging at her hands.

'Too much information!' Michelle said overhearing their conversation as she entered the office.

'What can I say!' Peter said casually, smirking at Carla.

Carla pouted up at him, 'Well we better be quick then', she grabbed her bag as Michelle laughed to herself.

'I won't be long Chelle' Carla said as Michelle shook her head, 'Go and enjoy yourself, nothing worse than rushing..' Michelle said as Peter took Carla's hand and grinned at Michelle.

* * *

'Yes Peter, oh god, harder' Carla cried, her arm bent as she gripped his wrist as he thrust into her from behind, bucking his hips back and forth as she lay bent over the couch.

His fingers dug into her skin as he gripped her hips, entering her as quickly and deeply as he could. She felt incredible, he could get used to this.

'I'm not going to last much longer' Peter panted as she groaned, disappointed as his pace slowed right down. She took over, moving her hips back and forth along his member, bringing him up to the peak of ecstasy. Peter orgasmed as she moved, letting himself release his fluid inside her, stroking her skin lovingly.

'That was some lunch break' Carla smiled as they finished.

'Are you sufficiently relaxed enough my darling?' Peter said as Carla closed her eyes and nodded.

'Baby, that was amazing' she said, standing up and gathering her clothes together.

'Let's hope it's not too long until we have a little baby on it's way then' Peter said as Carla smiled somewhat awkwardly.

'Let's hope eh' she said, doing up her bra as he watched her with an adoring look on his face.

* * *

'Oh, not for me love' Carla said, placing her hand over her glass as Michelle went to top it up in the Rover's.

'What? I can't drink the rest of this bottle' Michelle said as Carla laughed.

'Well you might just have to!' she said.

'Not like you to refuse more wine..' Michelle frowned.

'I'm just tired, and I'm trying to cut down a bit, if anything for Peter' Carla said as Michelle nodded.

'Well, I couldn't do it' she chuckled as Carla eyed the wine.

She desperately wanted another glass but she'd promised Peter she'd cut down in preparation for if she did get pregnant.

'Believe me, I'm struggling, anyway Chelle, I'm sorry to cut it short but I really am feeling tired, I think I'm going to go and have an early night, not even sure I can stomach Peter's cooking' Carla said. She wasn't feeling too hot. She'd been feeling tired recently, not quite herself, but she put it down to stress at work and hadn't really taken much note of it.

'Alright love, I'll see you tomorrow' Michelle said kissing Carla's cheek.

'I will, thanks for the wine, I'm sure you can find someone to share it with' Carla chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

'You not hungry?' Michelle said as Carla pushed the sandwich away from her.

'No' Carla said, truth was she was feeling pretty rotten. Her head was banging and she felt sick. In her heart, she knew she was pregnant. She'd noticed little changes in the past two weeks, feeling tired, her appetite had gone down, and she'd had a funny taste in her mouth for the past few days.

'You don't look too clever you know' Michelle said, concerned.

'Oh, thanks' Carla said sarcastically.

'Hey, I didn't mean that, do you want me to hold the fort for you?' she asked.

'Michelle, I'm fine' Carla said as she felt the first wave of intense nausea take over her body. She put her hand to her mouth, wrenching slightly as she swallowed, just managing to hold back from being sick.

'Fine, really?' Michelle said walking over to Carla and rubbing her back gently.

'Do you want me to make you a coffee or something?' Michelle said.

'No.. I couldn't stomach a coffee' she said.

'Since when did you not want a coffee, something must be wrong' Michelle said as Carla sighed. 'I think I've caught a bug to be honest, look.. maybe you could manage alone for an hour or so' she said standing up.

'Course I can, you get home babe' Michelle said as Carla nodded.

* * *

'Where's Carla?' Peter asked as he headed into the factory.

'She's gone home, she wasn't feeing too good' Michelle said as Peter frowned.

'Is she okay?' he asked quickly.

'She wasn't eating and felt sick, and she didn't look too good either, she thinks she's got a bug.. I'd avoid her' Michelle chuckled as Peter nodded.

'I'll go check on her.. thanks Michelle' he said quickly heading across the road to their flat.

* * *

'Carla love, you home?' Peter said as he walked through the front door.

He saw her leaning over the kitchen sink, her sleeves rolled up.

'Oh love, are you okay?' he said, placing his hand on her back as she closed her eyes.

'I really don't feel well' she said, almost choking on her words as she wretched and was sick, heaving desperately into the sink.

'It's okay, take a deep breath' Peter said as Carla ran the tap, splashing water over her face.

'Okay?' he said gently as she stood up, hugging her stomach with her arms.

She let out a few breaths, obviously still in discomfort.

'I think you've done the job' she said moodily, before going over to sit on the couch.

'Huh, what do you mean?' Peter said joining her, letting her put her legs on him as she lay on the couch, still holding herself.

'I'm pregnant Peter, at least I'm assuming what this is' Carla said as he couldn't help smile a little.

'You reckon?' he said as she grumbled.

'Why did I agree to this' she said, mock sobbing at the general feeling of unease in her body.

'Aye, don't get ahead of yourself yet, why don't I pop down and buy a test, see for ourselves, I can't get excited until I know for sure' Peter said.

'Do what you want Peter, but get me some apples will you, I reckon that's the only thing that will make me feel any better right now', she said, rubbing her stomach.

'I won't be long love' Peter said, kissing her temple gently.

* * *

In Dev's, Peter picked up a pregnancy test and some apples, along with a paper and few other bits and bobs.

Dev grinned at Peter when he scanned the pregnancy test.

'So.. you and Carla' Dev said with a suggestively raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

'Keep it to yourself will ya mate, we don't know yet and you know.. wouldn't want people knowing' Peter said as Dev nodded.

'Well.. good luck mate' he said as Peter smiled.

'Thanks' he grinned.

* * *

'How are you feeling?' Peter asked, finding Carla sipping a hot drink, curled up on the sofa, propped up against a pillow.

'Sick' Carla said as Peter made a face at her.

'Come on love, lets do the test and see if you're pregnant' Peter said as she sighed.

'Let me finish my drink first' she said as he nodded, though he was growing impatient. He just want to know, he desperately wanted it to be positive.

'Give it ere' then ' Carla said as Peter passed it to her.

'You know what to do?' Peter said gently.

'I've done one before, I think I can manage to pee on a stick Peter' Carla said as he chucked and watched her disappear into the bathroom.

Carla didn't really feel she even needed confirmation. She knew she was pregnant. She could feel it. She hadn't missed her period but it had been much lighter and her breasts had felt unusually tender that week.

She did the test, flushing the toilet and coming out with it in her hand.

'A few minutes' she said, placing it down on the counter

'I might go and have a bath' Carla said.

'Wait until the test is done love' Peter said as Carla scratched her wrist in frustration. She couldn't help feel nervous. She hoped she'd let herself in for the right thing.

'What's it say?' Carla asked as Peter looked down.

'There are two lines! Oh Carla, we're having a baby!' Peter said grinning from ear to ear and going up to her, his arms snaking around her waist as he hugged her tightly.

'I knew it' she said as he kissed her head.

'How did you know?' he smiled, feeling elated.

'I know my body Peter, and I noticed changes' she said as he held her tightly.

'I can't believe it's happened so fast' he said, they'd only been trying for a couple of weeks.

'Mm, you're going to be a dad again' she said, smiling up at his eagerness, although at the pit of her stomach she felt anxious.

'You're going to make a wonderful mum, oh darling, let's go out and celebrate tonight' Peter said.

'Woah, I'm not leaving this house Peter, I'm really not up to it' she said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

'Well we need to celebrate somehow' he said.

'I'm sure you can think of something darling' Carla said kissing his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

'So, we agree not to mention it to anyone until you're at least 12 weeks long yeah?' Peter said as he and Carla made their way over to the medical centre.

'Yeah, I'd rather not broadcast it, just incase' she said as he held the door open for her.

'I understand love, I agree' he said as the pair went to the reception.

'Hi, we've got an appointment with the Dr' Carla said.

'What's your name?' the new receptionist asked. Thank god it wasn't Deirdre working here anymore.

'Carla Connor' Carla said as Peter took a seat, glancing down at the magazines, smiling at the one about pregnancy.

'If you'd like to take a seat the Dr should be with you soon' the receptionist said as Carla went to sit beside Peter, who was flicking through the magazine. She took it off him, putting it down.

'Could you make it anymore obvious' she hissed as he chuckled.

'I'm keen, you ought to be the one reading it' he said as she shook her head.

'I'm perfectly happy with Grazia and Vogue thank you very much' Carla said as Peter took her hand.

'Carla Connor' Dr Carter poking his head round the door.

Carla got up and Peter followed her into the room, taking a seat.

'What can I do for you today' Dr Carter said, skiing at them both.

'Well, I.. we, found out I was pregnant last week' Carla said as Dr Carter smiled.

'Ah, congratulations' he said as Peter grinned.

'Thanks, we're over the moon' Peter said as Carla laughed nervously.

'Well, I can talk you through a few things today, and I'll need to do a few things, but it's mainly just giving you some information and I'll book you an appointment with a midwife who can organise your first scan and give you more detailed information' Dr Carter said as he brought up Carla's notes on the computer.

'Sounds good' Carla said as Peter squeezed her hand.

'Do you know how far along you are?' Dr Carter asked.

'Well, probably about 3 or 4 weeks? I don't know, we've been trying for about a month and the first test I took was positive, I've had a bit of morning sickness and such for about a week now' Carla said.

'I'll put you as 3 weeks, your midwife can give you a more accurate date, but from what you say I reckon you're due date will be around November the 17th' Dr Carter said as Peter smiled.

'Just in time for Christmas' Peter chuckled.

Dr Carter smiled and scooted his chair closer to Carla.

'I'll check your blood pressure first, then I'll need to weigh you and calculate your BMI' he explained as Carla nodded, pulling up the sleeve of her top so he could strap the band round her arm.

'Have you ever had any problems with blood pressure before?' he asked her as he increased the pressure of the band around her arm.

'No.. well briefly two years ago.. but you should know that' Carla said thinking back to Frank and the stress he'd caused her. Peter stroked her arm gently as she gave him the slightest smile.

Dr Carter gave her a little smile and nodded.

'Well, it seems okay now, a little higher than I'd like but nothing to worry about, I'll make a note of it and get your midwife to check it again when she sees you' he said as Carla nodded.

'And do either of you have any family history of inherited diseases, such as cystic fibrosis?' he asked, looking at Peter.

'Not that I know of, no' Peter said as Carla shook her head.

'Well, that's good then. Right, Carla have you ever been pregnant before?' Dr Carter asked as he inputed the results of her blood pressure into the computer.

Carla looked down a little, 'Yeah, but I miscarried pretty early on, I think I were about 8 weeks' she said as Peter furrowed his brow a little. He decided not to say anything, instead giving her a little look of concern.

'I'm sorry to hear that' Dr Carter said as Carla shook her head.

'It were a long time ago' she said as he nodded.

'If you want to pop your shoes off and step on the scales I'll just do your BMI, then I'll need to take a urine sample and a blood test' he said as Carla slipped her heels off and stood up.

Peter smiled up at her, she looked so beautiful, it was true what they said about how women glowed when they were pregnant.

Carla stepped on the scales as Dr Carter scribbled down her weight, 8 stone 11 pounds.

'Let me just check your height' he side as Carla yawned a little.

'Tell you what, I hope this tiredness doesn't get any worse' she chuckled.

'It's usually worse at the beginning and the end, I'm sure you'll perk up in a few weeks he said as he calculated her BMI.

'That's fine, you're weight is a little lower than I'd like but it's in the healthy range so nothing to worry about there' he said as she sat back down.

'I'm sure Peter will feed me up' Carla said as he stroked her thigh.

'I'll make sure to do that' he winked at her.

'Almost done now, I'll do your blood, this will test for various things, but mainly syphilis, rubella, hepatitis and will include a complete blood count too' he said as Carla nodded.

'Sounds alien to me' she said as he prepared the needle and tightened some elastic above her elbow.

'I don't like needles me' Peter said look away.

'Don't be such a sissy Peter' Carla said as Dr Carter chuckled.

'It's more common than you think, I've had people screaming and shouting thanks to this little guy' he said gesturing to the needle as he took several vials of her blood.

'If I started crying at a needle I'd have no hope being pregnant, think of what I'm going to have to go through Peter' she said prodding him.

'And you know how grateful I am' he said, kissing her cheek.

'Carla, if you wouldn't mind providing a urine sample' Dr Carter said handing her a small pot.

'Yeah, I'll be back in a minute' she said as Peter leaned back in his chair.

'So, are you ready to be a dad again?' Dr Carter asked Peter.

'Yeah, I can't wait, we're probably going to have to move though at some point, not sure I could have Simon to stay over in our flat with a baby' Peter said as Dr Carter chuckled.

'Well, I hope it all works out for you' he said as Carla re-entered the room handing him her sample.

'Right, well I'll talk you through a few of the basics, though as I've said, your midwife will be better and more thorough than I am!' Dr Carter said as Peter chuckled.

'First things first, pretty obvious, you're going to want to think about some lifestyle changes, so if you smoke or drink you're going to want to stop, or at least cut down on those' Dr Carter said as Carla felt uncomfortable and shifted in her seat.

'I don't drink that much' she said, taking it personally.

'I wasn't making any judgments Carla' Dr Carter said in his own defence.

'No love, he's just telling us the facts' Peter said softly.

'Folic acid and vitamin D are two great supplements to take during pregnancy, so I'd recommend taking them throughout' Dr Carter said, keen to move on from the issue's Carla clearly had with her drinking,

'Let me write these down' Peter said as Dr Carter shook his head.

'I'll give you all the leaflets which have it all down, don't worry' he said.

'We'll need to book you in for an appointment with the midwife, how does 6 weeks sound to you, May the 4th sound to you both?' he asked them.

'That's fine, I'll put it in my diary' Carla said getting her iPhone out.

'In terms of diet, just make sure any meat, fish and eggs you eat are thoroughly cooked, I'd probably stay clear of ay processed meats to be on the safe side' Dr Carter said.

'Eat plenty of fruit and veg, I get the gist' Carla said as Dr Carter chuckled.

'I think that's all we need today, make sure to book an appointment if you need any more questions' he said as Peter nodded.

'One thing.. I've still got my period, it's really light but is that normal?' Carla asked.

'Perfectly normal, it'll probably stop in time for your next cycle, but some women do continue to have very light periods throughout. Here are some leaflets and booklets about pregnancy and breastfeeding and such' Dr Carter said as Carla nodded and took them, putting them into her bag.

'Right, well I think that's all.. thanks Dr' Carla said as she stood up, shortly followed by Peter.

'Thanks' Peter said as they made their way out.

'Well that was informative' Carla said.

'Yeah, a lot to know though, it's so exciting Car' Peter said as he took her hand.

'Yeah, anyway, I better get back to work, Michelle can't cope for long on her own' Carla said.

'Don't you want some lunch or something first?' Peter asked her.

'No, I'm alright ta, I'll see you later alright' Carla said kissing his lips.

'Mm, see you love, take care of yourself' Peter said, feeling slightly protective of his now pregnant girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you're all enjoying this. Please review. First section pretty much follows last chapter, third and fourth section is slightly later.

* * *

Peter gazed lovingly at his partner as she emerged from their en-suit bathroom.

He hadn't quite got up yet, and was lying in bed, his hands behind his head, watching her as she moved about the bedroom, undoing her towel and leaving it on the bed.

'I think I can see a bump' he smiled as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

'Mm?' she said, glancing down at her stomach.

'I can, just about' Peter said, getting out of bed and walking up to her. He smiled at her, placing his palm against her stomach.

'Oh Peter get off me' she said trying to swat him away.

'That's out little baby in there Carla!' Peter said eagerly.

'Like I don't know, now let me get dressed or I'll be late for work' she said as he sighed, but chuckled slightly at her punctuality.

* * *

'Sorry I was a little narked with you earlier, just I'm still getting my head around it all' Carla said as they reclined on their couch together.

'All happened so quickly didn't it..' Peter said as Carla let out a breath and nodded in agreement.

'I thought it would take months of trying' Carla admitted.

'So did I, but hey, if it was going to happen anyway, what does it matter' he smiled.

'Peter.. when Leanne were pregnant, you didn't seem so happy' Carla said curiously as he looked at her.

'Our relationship wasn't right, a few months before she'd been having an affair, I didn't exactly think that having a baby was the best idea' Peter said.

'And now?' Carla said, still feeling insecure about his history with Leanne and the events that had unfolded and brought them close together.

'And now I'm with you and I'm happy, we're in a good place Carla, we're got a strong future ahead of us, I've been clear of the booze for months and we're.. we're for keeps' Peter said as she smiled and climbed onto his lap, nuzzling her lips against his.

* * *

'Well that went well' Peter smiled as the pair walked back from their first appointment with their midwife, Sarah.

'She seemed nice, reckon she was a bit scared of me though' Carla said as Peter laughed.

'Well, darling, you can be pretty scary when you want to be' Peter said as Carla glanced down at her now more visible bump.

'I've got a reputation to look after, always good for me to get a bit of practice' Carla said as Peter smiled and put his arm around her waist.

'I can't believe we'll get to see our baby in a few weeks time' Peter said as Carla scoffed.

'We'll see a grainy blob on a shitty little screen Peter, it's hardly going to be that exciting' she said as he shook his head.

'I'm telling you, you'll be an emotional wreck' he said sounding sure of himself.

'Whatever Peter, whatever' Carla said, she couldn't understand his excitement, all he could talk about these days was the baby.

* * *

'Oh, no, not for me Deirdre' Carla said, gesturing for Deirdre not to pour her wine.

'Not like you Carla..' Deirdre asked suspiciously.

'I'm driving me and Peter down.. to a restaurant later' Carla said, trying to think of a valid excuse.

'Yeah, we thought we'd have a night out' Peter said as Deirdre smiled.

'Ah, which one?' she asked curiously as she noticed Carla shift in her seat a little.

'Aumbry.. ' Carla said as Peter chuckled. It wasn't a complete lie, they'd been planning on going there as a treat later on in the week.

'Wow, not somewhere you get to go every day is it' Deirdre said as Carla shook her head.

'No well, we thought we deserved a treat, didn't we baby' Carla said as Peter put his hand on her knee and nodded.

'Mm, well, we don't do it enough so may as well splash out when we do' he said as Carla smirked.

'Here, let me help you with those' Carla said picking up some of the plates that they'd been having the cake Deirdre had made them off.

As she stood up, Deirdre noticed the distinctive roundness of her stomach as her cardigan clung to her hip, revealing her small bump.

Deirdre smiled slightly, she decided not to say anything but it made it clear why Carla hadn't been drinking and had been looking more soft recently. She assumed Peter and Carla would tell them when they were good and ready, but couldn't help feel a buzz inside her at the prospect of a little baby Barlow being added to their family.


	7. Chapter 7

Would love to see what more people think of this - thanks for reviews so far.

* * *

'I'll collect you from work at lunchtime then yeah?' Peter said as Carla looked up from where she was applying her make up.

'Hmm?' she said, distracted.

'For the ultrasound..' Peter said as she nodded.

'Yeah, okay' she said as Peter shook his head.

'Are you alright? You seem so distant today' he said as she nodded again.

'I'm just tired love, I felt a bit uncomfortable last night' Carla said.

'Oh love, you should have said' Peter said with a sympathetic smile.

'It's fine, I still feel a bit sick, can't wait for this morning sickness to go away completely' Carla said as Peter walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders.

'Fancy coming along to work with me and continuing that' she chuckled.

'I wish I could, anyway, I'll be seeing you in a couple of hours, I can't wait to see what our baby looks like' Peter smiled.

'It's lucky to have such an eager Dad' she said, standing up and pecking his lips.

* * *

'Me and Peter are heading out for lunch' Carla told Michelle who groaned.

'Lucky for some eh' she said as Carla chuckled.

'Get Steve to take you out!' Carla said.

'Oh, but asking's not much fun, I wish he'd just do it' Michelle said as Carla shook her head.

'Anyway, I've to dash, see you babe' she said before going to meet Peter in the car.

'You look beautiful' Peter smiled

'Aw, aren't you cute, what are you after?' Carla asked him.

'No, seriously, pregnancy really suits you' he said as she scoffed and did up her seat belt.

'Whatever Peter..'.

* * *

'Right, this might feel a little cold' the sonographer said, smiling at Peter and Carla. Peter had pulled his chair up so he could be as close as possible and see the screen. He stroked Carla's hair as the sonographer squeezed some gel onto Carla's stomach, pushing her top up a little further.

'Right, so it might take a minute to get a clear picture' she said as she moved the transducer over Carla's stomach.

'Oh look' Peter said smiling as a grainy image popped up on the screen.

'Right, that's your babies' head' the sonographer said, as Peter and Carla watched the screen.

'Is it okay?' Carla asked. She couldn't explain how she felt, suddenly it all felt real, on the screen was her child, living inside her.

'It looks absolutely fine to me, look, those are it's arms and legs, and that's its heart' she smiled as even Carla looked slightly in awe.

Peter smiled slightly as he saw Carla's expression, the look of bewilderment in her eyes as she studied her baby.

'Your baby is about 12 weeks old, we can tell this because it measures about 5cm long, so this would make the due date around November the 8th' the sonographer said as Peter nodded.

'Tiny little thing huh' he muttered as she chuckled.

'I'll print a copy of these off you and answer any questions you might have' she said, reaching for a paper towel to wipe Carla's stomach.

* * *

'It's perfect' Peter smiled as Carla held the photo of their baby as they drove home.

'I can't believe it's inside me.. it's odd' Carla said finding the whole thing a little overwhelming.

'Mm, so are we going to tell everyone now?' he asked her.

'We can tell your Dad and Deirdre, and Michelle, but I don't want to broadcast it' Carla said.

'We need to tell Simon, and telling Simon means telling Leanne too' Peter said.

'Well we'll tell them later this week then' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'We can tell Dad and Deirdre today though, they'll be delighted' Peter said.

'Maybe later.. I want you to take me home' Carla said with a little smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

'Oh.. really? And why's that then?' he asked her.

'Because I'm pregnant and I will have my way, plus.. I really want it' Carla said, her smirk visible through the look in her eyes.

'Oh, if this continues I think I'll be a very happy man' Peter said as Carla chuckled.

'I have to admit.. I'm feeling really.. up for it at the moment, I've had to stop myself texting you at times during work because honestly, you'd get bored of it if I did' Carla said as Peter grinned.

'Bored of sex? With you, I don't think so!'.

* * *

Carla gripped Peter's wrist tightly as he moved steadily inside her. She moaned loudly, whimpering in ecstasy.

'This feels so good' she cried out, her pregnancy making her overly sensitive.

'You certainly taste different' Peter smirked as Carla buried her head into her pillow, her nails digging into his skin as she felt herself come closer and closer to climax.

'Peter, make me cum' she moaned as he leaned forward and moved his hips with more force into her, her screams quickly filling the room as she orgasmed over and over again.

'Blimey..' Peter said as he watched her writhe beneath him, her skin glowing as she panted herself back to reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Not sure I'll update again until I get a few more reviews.

* * *

'That was delicious' Carla smiled as she pushed her plate away from her.

'Thank you, I'll have to give you the recipe' Deirdre said as Peter sniggered a little.

'Oh, I'm sure Peter and I would really appreciate that' Carla said giving Peter a sneaky look.

'Mm, and I'm sure a certain someone else would too.. me and Carla didn't just come here to have a meal, we've got something to tell you' Peter said as Deirdre smiled and Ken looked up.

'Oh, what's that?' Ken asked as Deirdre gave both Peter and Carla a knowing look.

'Well, we thought you ought to be the first to know we're having a baby!' Peter said with a broad smile as Carla gave a more reserved, almost timid one.

'Oh congratulations you two! Though I can't say it came as much of a surprise' Deirdre said as Carla raised her eyebrows.

'Oh, no?' she said as Ken stood up to hug Peter.

'Well, I did notice your little bump but I didn't want to say anything incase..' Deirdre said as Carla gave her an awkward smile and looked down at her stomach.

'How far along are you?' Ken said approaching Carla and leaning down to give her a brief hug as Deirdre embraced Peter.

'12 weeks' Carla smiled as Peter grinned proudly.

'Well, it's very exciting, anything you both need, just tell us' Ken said, glad Peter and Carla seemed to be functioning as a proper unit now. Any reservations he may have, for now, could be kept to himself.

'Thanks Dad, we will do, we're just so glad everything seems to be going well so far' Peter said.

'Oh.. we haven't told Simon yet, so if you can keep it quite for now..' Carla said as Deirdre nodded.

'Course, though it'll be hard to keep to myself!' Deirdre chuckled as Peter smiled.

'Well, just try eh' Peter said going to stand beside Carla, putting his hand over her shoulder.

'Well we're so happy for you both, oh won't it be nice Ken' Deirdre said as Ken nodded.

* * *

'Well that went well didn't it' Peter smiled as Carla nodded.

'Better than I thought, though Ken seemed a little quiet' Carla said.

'Oh Dad's like that Carla, he's always a bit reserved about these things' Peter said as she flicked through some of the leaflets the Dr had given her.

'What you looking at?' Peter asked her.

'Just these leaflets about planning for the birth' Carla said grimacing at the thought.

'Oh right, have you thought anymore about it?' Peter questioned her.

'Mm, I'm thinking of a home birth actually, I'm not a big fan of hospitals to be honest' Carla said as Peter frowned.

'Is that even safe though, what if something goes wrong?' Peter asked her.

'Well it says if your pregnancy is going to plan and there are no complications it should be fine.. and if anything did happen they'd take you to hospital straight away' Carla said.

'It still sounds risky, can't you just have a normal birth?' Peter asked her.

'It's my body Peter and it's my birth so I'll have it how I want, anyway home births are normal these days, and I've got enough money saved to easily pay for a midwife of my own to do it' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'Well, whatever you want, I just want you to be safe and comfortable' Peter said as Carla rubbed her stomach.

'I know you do, I just want to do it my way, okay' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'It it all looks fine then we'll go and find a midwife for you then' Peter said.

'I'll ask at my next appointment' Carla said.

'That's this week' Peter smiled.

'I see I don't need a diary, you've got it all stored up there' Carla said Peter chuckled.

'It's important' he said as she smiled and slid across the sofa toward him.

'And your baby thinks it's even more important that you please it's mummy' Carla said in a baby voice making Peter chuckle.

'And how can I pleased her?' he said as Carla straddled him and began to play with his shirt collar suggestively, leaning towards him and kissing his cheek, letting her kisses move closer to his lips.

Peter moved his hands to her hips, letting his fingers gently letting his fingers moved across her skin.

'You can please me, by doing what you do best' she whispered seductively before kissing him, loving the way his tongue slipped inside her mouth and toyed with hers, the way his hands slid beneath her top and pulled her closer.

'You're like a dog on heat' Peter whispered through their kiss as Carla giggled.

'Oh, now there's an idea..' she said kissing him once more before climbing off him, turning her back to him and getting onto all fours.

'Come on then..'.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the review.. will upload the next chapter when I've had a few more..

Seeing as you lot seem to enjoy this M-Rated stuff.. and there might not be much more for a while..

* * *

Peter shook his head, grinning as he stood up and looked down at Carla who was biting her bottom lip, looking at him over her shoulder.

His member ached in his jeans and he could feel himself getting hard as she gave him a seductive stare.

'Take my leggings off' Carla said with a dirty chuckled as Peter walked over to her, running his hand over the curve of her arse before slapping it firmly, loving the way she let out a pleasurable hiss as he did so.

He slid his hand beneath the hemline, dragging them over her flesh, leaving them bunched around the middle of her thighs as he bent down and ran his tongue over her backside, nipping her flesh gently.

She lifted each knee up in turn so he could remove her leggings completely, throwing them to the floor and standing back up to watch her.

She used one arm to lean against the arm of the couch, moving the other between her legs to pleasure herself.

'I could sit and watch you do that all day..' Peter said as Carla smirked, 'Well you're not going too' she said.

He undid his jeans, his length springing out, free of his boxers. Stepping out of his jeans and boxers he walked over to her, bending one knee and kneeling it on the couch whilst standing with the other.

He moved closer to her, running his hands over her plump flesh, squeezing each arse cheek with hunger.

'I don't think we need these..' Peter chuckled, moving her panties to the side and holding his penis, moving it to her entrance where he teased her for a few moments, letting it rub against her wetness as she groaned in anticipation.

'Peter, I don't like to be kept waiting' she said, pushing her hips back against his in encouragement.

He smiled, giving in, letting his length slid slowly inside her tight warmth, letting his head fall back a little and releasing a gasp of pleasure as he filled her and felt her squeeze herself plush around him.

'Mm, Peter' she moaned softly as she gently moved her hips back and forth along his length whilst he held her hips steady, looking down, watching her moved onto him over and over.

'You're so beautiful' Peter whispered as he watched her, the curve of her back, the way her muscles would tense at each movement. He pushed his hand against her hip, stopping her movements, taking over the control.

He thrust into her, at first slowly, but quickly making his pace faster, her cries so erotic and sure. He spat into his hand as he pulled out of her, rubbing it along his length as he climbed onto the couch and moved them into a more intimate position. He lay along the length of the sofa, moving her so she was doing the same facing him. Pulling her legs so they were both his, he cupped her head and kissed her, using his free hand to enter her as he did so.

He moved his hand to her swollen stomach, laying his palm flat against it as he moved inside her, letting his groans echo lovingly into her ear. She was gripping his arm, her eyes narrowed as she felt herself orgasm, her body tensing and jerking in response to the blissful waves of pleasure..

* * *

'Michelle..' Carla said as Michelle looked up from her desk.

'Mm.. what?' Michelle asked Carla who was smiling.

'I thought you'd have picked up on it by now.. Mrs eagle eyes.. ' Carla said as Michelle looked confused.

'Chelle, I'm pregnant' Carla giggled as Michelle's eyes widened.

'What? How!' she exclaimed as Carla made a face.

'I'm 13 weeks, I wanted to tell you sooner but we decided to wait until the three month mark' Carla said as Michelle shook her head.

'I don't know how I didn't notice.. look at you' Michelle said looking at her bump.

'You're gonna have to get your aunty head on' Carla said as Michelle sighed.

'Since when did you want a kid Car..' she said as Carla shrugged.

'I want Peter, and if having a child is what he wants I'll do it' Carla said as Michelle shook her head.

'This is silly car, you can't have a baby for him' she said as Carla looked at her.

'I made the decision Chelle, we spoke about it and I agreed' Carla said as Michelle gasped.

'You mean you were trying for a baby? It wasn't just an accident?' Michelle said as Carla frowned.

'Well what did you think I meant..?' Carla said.

'Carla, you've never wanted kids, in fact you flat out told me there was no way on earth you'd be having your own' Michelle said.

'Well I've changed, alright, lay off will you.. I thought you'd be happy for me..' Carla said.

* * *

'Oh hi Michelle' Peter said looking up from the counter of the bookies.

'I hear a congratulations are in order' Michelle said as Peter grind.

'So Carla told you, wonderful isn't it..?' Peter said as Michelle rolled her eyes.

'For you maybe' Michelle said as Peter frowned.

'What do you mean?' Peter said, confused.

'Carla's never wanted kids Peter, never, so why all of all of a sudden is she pretending she's over the moon about this pregnancy' Michelle said..


	10. Chapter 10

As always, thank you for reviews. I will update 'Our Eyes See Beyond soon, I just have wanted to focus on this one as I have a clearer idea of where I shall be taking it.

* * *

'Michelle, what are you on about? I don't understand..' Peter said as Michelle scoffed.

'I know what happened at Christmas Peter.' Michelle said as Michelle looked up, confused.

'What?' he said as Michelle laughed callously.

'You thought no one knew, that'd you gotten away with your little act of betrayal did you?' Michelle said as Peter shook his head.

'I don't know what you're on about..' Peter said as Michelle walked up the counter.

'Don't act like a fool Peter, you know exactly what I'm on about Peter, Leanne. Leanne flamin' Battersby' Michelle snapped as Peter sighed and gave her a slightly glare.

'You know nothing' he said as she raised an eyebrow.

'Excuse me. Don't tell me what I know. I know what happened and so does Carla' Michelle said.

'What?' Peter said nervously.

'She's not an idiot Peter, she knows you fobbed her off when she came back from LA, she knows there was more to what you said, but she loves you, so she chose to accept it' Michelle said as Peter turned away from her.

'It's in the past, it meant nothing' Peter said.

'It doesn't matter what it meant. It happened. And you know what I hate, I hate the fact Carla's willing to just let it go, she's weak, she's let you use her' Michelle as Peter spun round.

'I am not using her! I love her, with all my heart' Peter said.

'Then why Peter? Why days after she'd left did you set your sights back on.. her' Leanne said as though she was spitting venom.

'What does Carla know?' Peter asked Michelle.

'You know she overheard most of your conversation with Leanne, she knows that you went after Leanne, I don't know what you both got up to, whether you slept with her..' .

'No, we didm' sleep together, hell we didn't even kiss' Peter said.

'And I'm meant to believe that?' Michelle said.

'Yes, yes you are. Alright I was foolish, when Carla left I didn't think she was coming back, I thought that was it, and I didn't want to be alone… Simon..'.

'Don't use him as an excuse. Don't you dare use him as an excuse. You went after Leanne the moment Carla's back was turned, you betrayed her, you made a mockery of everything you'd had' Michelle said.

'I made a mistake, I couldn't be more happier that she came back, Michelle I love her, I want this baby' Peter said.

'And what about her? What about how she feels, you do know she's doing this to keep you, to please you, because she's so scared she's going to lose you one day, you've left her so insecure..' Michelle shook her head angrily.

'I didn't think.. she said she wanted it, I didn't force her' Peter said, biting his lip, guilt filling him.

'No, you never do.. you know, she told me that when she came back and you opened the door.. she told me you looked so disappointed' Michelle said, her heart aching for her best friend.

'I was shocked, taken aback, I hadn't expected it' Peter waffled.

'Whatever Peter, all three of us know you had hoped it was Leanne' Michelle said.

'Wrong. I'd expected it to be Leanne, Michelle, you might think you know everything but you don't. We've moved on. Carla's my future, look.. please tell me she's not worrying about this now' Peter said.

'No, she might not have told me but I know it's still there, at the back of her mind, and I know that if she'd really had a choice, if she'd felt you wouldn't dump her down the line, she wouldn't have agreed to his stupid pregnancy' Michelle said.

'Why aren't you happy for us?' Peter questioned Michelle.

'Have you not listened to a word I've said? Because I know Carla's doing this for the wrong reason' Michelle said.

'I'm going to support her every step of the way, Michelle have faith in me, I love her and I won't let her down, I swear, I've admitted I was an idiot at Christmas, I made a stupid, cruel mistake but I've learnt from it and I've realised it was wrong' Peter said as Michelle sighed.

'I just hate the way Carla's no longer strong, she's a pushover' Michelle said.

'Hey.. she isn't Michele, she's pretty bossy when she wants to be you know' Peter said as Michelle looked down.

'You better be telling the truth Peter, I won't have you hurt Carla again' Michelle said.

'I am, I promise, I won't let her down' Peter said firmly. He couldn't' bare the thought now, that Carla had known the full extent of his Christmas betrayal all along, not saying anything.

'Fine.. then congratulations..' Michelle said as Peter smiled.

* * *

'You do trust me.. don't you?' Peter said, breaking the silence as they ate their dinner.

'What?' Carla said looking up and covering her mouth as she ate.

'You do.. know I'm going to be there for you no matter what.. don't you Carla?' Peter said as she chuckled.

'Yeah, where's all this coming from?' she said cocking her head to the side and looking at him quizzically.

'I don't know, I just want you to know I love you, you mean the world to me and I know I haven't always shown it, I know I've let you down before but I meant every word I said when I first told you I loved you, and that hasn't changed, you mean so much to me' Peter said as she smiled softly.

'Oh Peter..' she said standing up and walking round the table to him, leaning down and pressing a long kiss to lips.

'I don't say it enough..' he admitted, putting his hands on her waist, looking up at her.

'Darling, I know you love me' she said softly.

'Do you thought? I haven't exactly been the best partner..' Peter said as she frowned.

'What's brought this all on Peter?' she asked.

'Let's just say someone reminded me how lucky I am to have you' he said as she chuckled and pulled her chair over so she could sit closer to him.

'I think I'm the lucky one.. chased you for months and months.. you've been there for me Peter, when I needed it most, and I could never love you more for it' she said as he felt himself getting emotional.

'Yeah well, I think we're both lucky then.. fallen on our feet hmm?' he said as he leaned in to kiss her, moving his hand to the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair as their kiss grew more heated and they embraced.

* * *

'You gonna tell Si tomorrow then?' Carla said, turning on her side as she lay beside Peter.

'We're going to tell him, together' Peter said.

'He's going to hate it Peter, I'm telling you' Carla sighed.

'He'll come round, things have settled down now, he understands we're together, me and Leanne aren't scrapping over the poor lad, I think that's what caused all the aggro last year' Peter said as Carla chuckled.

'You think..?' she said sarcastically.

'Alright alright, I know, look, he might be a bit put out of joint but he was so happy for me and Leanne when we said we were having a baby, so in time, I think he'd be just as excited for us.. it is after all a new brother or sister for him' Peter said.

'Scary.. to think I'm having a baby' Carla said running her hand over her stomach.

'Good scary.. or bad scary?' Peter said, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Michelle earlier that day.

'I don't know..' Carla admitted, smiling slightly as Peter turned to face her, rolling over, moving his hands over her's on her bare bump.

'You do want this.. don't you?' Peter said gently, trying not to push her.

She glanced up at him, looking into his eyes.

'You know, when I saw our baby on that scan.. that's when I realised I wanted it' Carla said as Peter stroked her skin.

'…but I'm scared Peter, I'm really scared'.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologise for the long delay in submitting this chapter - I hope it's okay - I've been very busy with work and went on holiday so didn't have time to update. I hope to have an update of 'Our Eyes See Beyond' up tonight or some time this week. Reviews as always mean a lot.

* * *

'Down a bit..' Carla said as she leaned over the kitchen counter, letting Peter gently knead his hands against her lower back.

'Feel good?' he asked her as she let out a content moan of pleasure.

'My poor darling' Peter said, kissing the exposed skin on her neck.

'Backache already, I'm only 3 months' Carla grumbled as Peter chuckled.

'It'll go love, you were tossing and turning all night, that couldn't have helped' Peter said continuing to massage her tender back.

'It better go.. anyway, are we going to tell Simon today?' Carla asked.

'Yeah, I've booked a table at the Bistro for the four of us' Peter said.

'Four?' Carla questioned.

'I thought Leanne ought to know too.. I mean she's going to find out from Si anyway and if he is upset.. then she can help' Peter said as Carla groaned. She knew Leanne was bound to be upset, even if she didn't show it.

* * *

'Can I have a coke?' Simon asked Peter as the four of them sat around a table at the bistro.

'You can have what you want Si' Peter said as Simon grinned childishly.

'Look, I'll get the drinks and then you can say what you have to say' Leanne said, not enjoying this impromptu lunch Peter had organised..

'So.. the reason we wanted to talk to you Si, is because me and Carla have something to tell you' Peter said as Carla looked down, unsure of how Simon would react.

Leanne watched as Peter took Carla's hand, trying to soothe her worries. She felt an all too familiar pang of jealous at the action.

'Si, you're going to be a big brother!' Peter smiled as Simon frowned and Leanne tried to stop her face from falling.

'So Mum's having a baby?' Simon asked innocently as Peter chuckled and shook his head.

'No Si, me and Carla' Peter said.

'But Carla's not my mum' Simon said as Peter nodded.

'No, but I'm your dad so this baby is going to be your half brother or sister, but that doesn't make different really' Peter said as Carla bit her lip.

'Your dad won't love you any less Simon' Carla said incase Simon felt left out.

Leanne watched Simon as he sipped his coke, taking it all in.

'I don't want a brother or sister' Simon said as Peter cocked his head to one side.

'Si, you'll love it, just think, you can teach him football if he's a boy and if she's a girl she'll need her big brother to look out for her' Peter said as Simon sighed.

'It will have all your attention and you won't love me anymore' he said sadly.

'No Si, I could never love you any less, you're my number one boy, aren't you' Peter said, reaching out and ruffling his sons hair.

* * *

A little later in the evening and Carla and Peter were cuddled up on the couch, kissing each other softly.

'Today went' pretty well.. I think' Peter said between their kisses. 'Mm, it went alright but he didn't seem too happy' Carla sighed.

'Well I think he's pretty thrilled deep down, he'll get used to it baby' Peter said moving his hand to her rounded stomach, stroking her soft skin.

Carla smiled as Peter ran his hand over her bump, watching the way he looked down at it so lovingly and full of awe.

'I reckon we should find out the sex at our next scan' Peter said as Carla smiled.

'I think we're having a little girl, going to be wrapping you around her little finger' Carla said as Peter beamed.

'I'd love a daughter.. my own little princess' Peter said as Carla giggled.

'You're a great dad, our little one is very lucky you know' Carla said as Peter let his hand rest still against her stomach.

'And you're going to be a wonderful mother, trust me, I know' Peter said as Carla just laughed.

* * *

A month later..

* * *

Carla leaned against the bar, unusually quite.

'So what you having?' Michelle asked Carla, who didn't answer, staring into space.

'Carla?' Michelle said as Carla groaned and closed her eyes.

'Are you alright babe?' Michelle asked her, concerned as Stella came to take their orders.

Carla drew in a breath, hissing as she felt a a sharp kick in her lower stomach.

'Oh, fuck' she muttered, alarmed at the sudden movement.

'Did you just feel a kick?!' Michelle said recognising Carla's reaction.

'I think so..' Carla said, rubbing her lower stomach as Stella looked on.

'Can we have a red wine and an orange juice Stella' Michelle said ordered for Carla who was preoccupied.

'I'm gonna sit down Chelle' Carla said, feeling off colour. She was delighted to feel her baby for the first time but all day she'd felt not herself and she was growing fed up.

'You should text Peter' Michelle said joining her with the drinks.

'Yeah.. in a bit eh' Carla said leaning back against the bench she was sat on.

'You look really pale darling' Michelle said as Carla let out a soft sigh.

'I feel awful, I'm so tired.. and achy.. and I've had a few pains, in my breasts' Carla said hushing her voice.

'That's pregnancy for you Car, you'll be alright, just take it easy' Michelle said as Carla nodded.

'I suppose, I just feel like doing nothing most of the time and that isn't like me' Carla said.

'Have you seen Dr Carter?' Michelle asked.

'What's the point? He'll just say the same as you' Carla said.

'Yeah but they can give you supplements and advice, I'd get yourself checked out' Michelle said as Carla just shrugged, instead picking up her phone and texting Peter, telling him she'd felt the baby kick.

* * *

It was probably five minutes later only and Peter was beaming as he came through the doubled doors of the rovers.

'You didn't have to come..' Carla said as he leaned down and kissed her lips, slipping in beside her.

'How could I not?!' he said, moving his hand to her stomach.

Michelle sighed, 'do you want a drink?' she asked Peter.

'No.. don't worry Michelle' Peter said, hoping to feel their baby move.

'I think it's gone back to sleep, had enough for one day' Carla said as Peter chuckled.

'It might wake up for Daddy' Peter said with a smile.

'I don't know about that..' Carla chuckled with a yawn.

'Let me take you home love, you need to rest' Peter said full of concern.

'I think that's a good idea Car' Michelle said as she sighed.

'Maybe, I just feel so useless at the moment' Carla said.

'Hey! It's normal to have a rough week here and there during pregnancy, remember me with Ryan!' Michelle laughed as Carla mustered a slight snigger, leaning into Peter's side.

'Suppose..' she said as Peter gently stood up, 'Come on, you can put your feet up and we can watch a film or something' Peter said as Carla nodded.

'You're a star' she said, gripping his hand, feeling extremely delicate and light headed upon standing up.

'Woah there' Peter said as Carla gripped the table for support.

'Sorry' Carla mumbled as he slid his arm around her waist.

'I think maybe we should take you to the surgery' he said nervously.

'No! I'm fine, Peter I've just overdone it today' Carla said as Michelle glanced at Peter.

'Take the day off tomorrow Carla.. no arguments' Michelle said as Carla began to speak.

'Stop! You're doing as she says' Peter said…

* * *

'Here' Peter said, handing Carla a cup of herbal tea. 'Thanks.. I'm sorry about before' she said, having snapped at him when they'd gotten home, a sudden overwhelming sickness had come over her and she'd found herself heaving over the toilet.

'Don't apologise baby' Peter said, sitting beside her and moving her dark locks from her face.

'I just feel awful' Carla said as Peter looked at her sadly.

'I feel guilty, I didn't want you to feel like this' Peter said as Carla leaned against him.

'Don't feel guilty, it'll be worth it in the end, won't it' she said, reaching for his wrist and moving his hand beneath her vest, against her stomach.

'Did you feel that?' Carla said, feeling a more gentle kick this time. Peter beamed as he felt the first tiny movements of his child.

'Yeah.. yeah I did, wow…' Peter said pursing his lips in excitement.

'God, that's our baby' Peter whispered as Carla smiled at the happiness in his voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews..!

* * *

'You ready?' Peter said, doing up his shirt as he came into the living room, finding Carla curled up on the couch.

'Mm' Carla said softly.

'Are you still not feeling well?' Peter said, looking sadly at his pregnant girlfriend.

'I'm alright Peter' Carla said, trying to reassure him.

'Carla, you've been feeling off colour for weeks now, you're so pale' he said, walking up to her and gentle holding her face up with his hand.

'I'll feel better after today, knowing our baby is okay' she said with a smile.

'Hey, we're going to find out if we're having a girl or a boy today' Peter grinned enthusiastically as Carla slid off the couch.

'We'll keep it to ourselves though, huh, it's nice thinking just we know' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'Our little secret' he said as she slipped her feet into a pair of heels, much to Peter's annoyance.

'Do you have to wear those?' he sighed as Carla turned to him, giving him a steely glare.

'Don't complain, Peter' she said in a patronising tone as he broke into a slight smile.

* * *

'Miss Connor' the sonographer called as Carla and Peter sat in the waiting room.

Peter took Carla's hand, guiding her into the room, protective of his girlfriend and their unborn baby.

'How have you been keeping?' the sonographer smile warmly as Carla got herself onto the bed, pulling her top up.

'I've been okay' she said as Peter shook his head.

'She's been really off colour recently' Peter said, stroking Carla's hand as the sonographer wheeled her chair over and turned the machine on.

'Have you spoken to your gp about it?' she asked as Carla shook her head.

'I'll make an appointment if it continues' Carla said as Peter nodded.

'That's wise, I'm just going to have a look and check your baby, this scan is mainly to check for any anomalies and abnormalities but you can also usually find out the sex, if that's something you both want to do?' she said as Carla nodded.

'Yeah, I think that'd be nice, to know in advance' Carla said as Peter watched the blurry image of their baby appear on the screen.

'Oh, wow.. look how much it's grown' Peter said as the sonographer glided the transducer over her stomach.

'It… is a she' the songrapher smiled as Peter felt his heart beat fast. Carla turned to Peter, seeing the broad smile on his face, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

'You're little daughter' she said softly as Peter leaned down and kissed her lips.

'Our little daughter' he said as the sonographer smiled secretly at their happiness.

'You're baby looks perfectly healthy to me, she's quite small but has a strong heartbeat and seems to be doing well' she said, printing off a scan for the both of them.

'Thank you so much' Peter said as Carla wiped her stomach clean and pulled her top back down.

* * *

'I can't believe it..' Peter said as they settled down back home.

'I'm glad Peter, I know you secretly wanted a girl more' she said as Peter chuckled.

'I've always wanted a daughter.. I wouldn't have cared really, as long as it was healthy, but knowing it's a little girl.. it's special, I can't wait to meet her' Peter said as Carla ran her hand over her stomach.

'She's a lively little thing you know, she hasn't stopped kicking all day' Carla said.

'Feisty like her mum I reckon, she's going to break some hearts when she's older Carla, just like you' Peter chuckled.

'Oh I doubt she'll get the chance, having you as her father, you won't let her out of your sight' Carla said as Peter laughed.

'I just love her so much already' he said as Carla ran her hand over his thigh lovingly.

'So, what with our little one arriving.. I thought perhaps it's time we did think about moving..' Peter said as Carla looked up.

'Really? I thought you'd never mention it' Carla said as Peter chuckled, drying his hands on a tea towel.

'Well.. before I wasn't keen, but now we've got our baby coming, and I still want Si to stay over whenever he can.. we'll need more room, and I so suppose a garden would be nice' Peter said.

'And an en-suit.. and a walk in wardrobe..' Carla smirked.

'Yeah yeah, I get it, you want your luxuries' Peter said as Carla sniggered.

'So.. are you serious then? I've got the money from my flat saved up in my bank account.. and then I've got my earnings..' Carla said.

'Yeah, I am serious, we can look at selling this place and buying a place somewhere near by' he said.

'Well we can have a look in the next few days yeah? Work out our budget and what we want and see if we could move before the birth?' Carla said hopefully.

'That'd be ideal.. I don't want you moving when you've just had her.. I want you both settled and I want you to be comfortable' Peter sad as Carla smiled.

'You are cute Peter, you know that' she said, pinching his cheeks and leaning in to kiss him, before hissing out in discomfort.

'Darling, are you okay?' Peter said as Carla composed herself.

'Yeah.. I'm fine' she lied, giving him a smile.

'No, what just happened? Is it the baby?' Peter asked.

'No.. no no, sorry, Peter, I just felt sick' she said as Peter shook his head.

'Come on, let's get you to hospital' Peter said, panicking.

'Peter! I'm fine, please, stop' Carla said as he pursed his lips.

'Carla, you're worrying me' Peter said sadly.

'Come to bed darling, please' she urged him.

'Please be honest with me Carla' Peter said.

'Peter, I'm tired, it was just a kick, she can be quite strong sometimes, that's all' Carla said shaking her head, hiding the pain that she was still feeling.

'Okay.. I hate thinking of you not feeling well' Peter said as Carla smiled at his concern.

'I just want to cuddle up to you in bed, huh' she said before disappearing into the bedroom.

* * *

Coming up..

Carla and Peter tell their family they're planning on moving

Carla makes a discovery that explains a lot.. but will she tell Peter and what implications will it have for her?


	13. Chapter 13

A few more reviews would be loved - are you enjoying this?

* * *

'Right, I'm off baby' Carla said, pecking Peter's lips.

'You take it easy okay, don't want you getting tired out' Peter said, placing his hand on her growing stomach.

'I.. we'll be fine' Carla said patting her belly affectionally.

'We need to think of a name..' Peter said.

'Tonight, we've got months to decide darling' Carla said, nicking a piece of toast from his place.

'Cheeky' Peter chuckled, glad to see Carla seeming a bit brighter today - the pregnancy was really taking it out of her and he couldn't help feel responsible.

* * *

'Hey Mr' Peter said, smiling and ruffling Simon's hair as they met in the street.

'When's the baby coming dad?' Simon asked curiously as Peter smiled.

'About 4 months Si, you excited?' Peter said.

'Maybe, I haven't decided yet' Simon said, making a face as Leanne caught up with him.

'Hey Lea' Peter said, smiling at her.

'Come on Si, we need to get you to school' Leanne said irritably.

'Can Dad take me today?' Simon asked.

'Your Dad's busy' Leanne said as Peter chuckled.

'Actually, I'm really not' Peter said, slightly enjoying seeing Leanne grow frustrated.

'Oh, whatever Peter, Si, I'll collect you later, have a good day' Leanne said going off in a huff.

'Will the baby have my room?' Simon asked.

'Ah! Well me and Carla are thinking of moving into somewhere bigger so you can have a brand new room of your own for when you come and stay' Peter said as Simon's face lit up.

'Can we get a garden?!' Simon asked as Peter grinned.

'Hopefully, then you can come and play football, and we can have barbecues' Peter said as Simon grinned.

* * *

'So.. did you find out the sex?' Michelle asked as Carla smirked, unable to hide it.

'Maybe' Carla said, looking at her computer screen.

'Yeah.. so spill!' Michelle said with a grin.

'No! I'm keeping it a surprise for you' Carla said as Michelle shook her head.

'Oh come on! I want to know!' Michelle moaned.

'Not telling, me and Peter want to keep it between us until.. until it's born' Carla said as Michelle made a face.

'Spoil sport, you hear that baby, your mum is a right spoil sport sometimes!' Michelle said as Carla chuckled, rubbing her stomach.

'Oi!' Carla said, distracted by Michelle as she tried to go through the pending orders Underworld had.

'I can't believe you're pregnant' Michelle chuckled.

'Me neither really.. still feels odd, but it's what we want' Carla said, determined to make it work for Peter's sake.

'I bet Peter's dead excited..' Michelle said.

'Yeah, he is, he's being so protective and loving at the moment, it's nice' Carla said as Michelle mustered a small smile.

'We're going to look at getting a bigger place, nearby of course' Carla said as Michelle smiled.

'Oh, before you give birth?' Michelle asked.

'Yeah, hopefully, Peter wants us settled and I'm with him on that one' Carla said.

'Oh, talking of being settled.. have you seen your doctor yet?' Michelle asked.

'No.. I'm feeling a bit better today if I'm honest, hopefully everything's was just a phase' Carla said hopefully, though deep down she knew something wasn't quite right.

'Good! Nothing worse than feeling rotten and being pregnant!' Michelle said.

* * *

'Oh you look gorgeous, look at your bump' Deirdre mused happily as Carla sat on the couch, leaning against Peter.

Peter beamed, proud of his girlfriend and their upcoming arrival. 'Doesn't she just, I can't wait to have our baby in our arms' he said as Deirdre chuckled.

'I bet, oh I do wish it'd hurry up' she said as Carla yawned.

'Do you want to take a kip upstairs love?' Deirdre said as Carla shook her head.

'No, it's alright, thanks Deirdre' she said as Peter stroked her hair.

'We've decided to move' Peter said as Deirdre looked up.

'Oh.. not far I hope..' she said as Peter shook his head.

'No, somewhere close, as we both have business's here and we want to be close to you and Si' Peter said.

'Well that's great news! You'll definitely need more room with the baby coming' Deirdre said as Carla nodded.

'And I might finally get my en-suit bathroom' she grinned as Peter rolled his eyes.

'You'll be thanking me Peter when baby is no longer baby and running around the place' Carla said.

'She's right, you may as well get somewhere you both love so you can really make it your home!' Deirdre said enthusiastically.

'True, we're going to start looking in the next week or so' Peter said with a smile as Carla snuggled into him.

* * *

She stopped, her heart beat quickening as as ran her hand over her skin once more. No, she felt it again, an unmistakeable lump beneath her skin.

She leaned back against the wall of the shower, everything fitting into place. She'd been so tired recently, and being sick, and feeling light headed and just not herself. She knew it could be the baby but deep down she'd felt as though something else was wrong.

* * *

'Don't you like it?' Peter asked as he ate dinner, noticing Carla hadn't touched hers.

'Yeah, it's lovely.. sorry' Carla said quietly as Peter put his fork down, and moved his hands across the table to take hers.

'You know you're doing amazingly' he said, frowning as she began to cry.

'Carla, what's wrong? Please, just tell me?' he said as she tried her damn hardest to fight the tears but failed miserably as they scuttled down her cheeks.

She let out a choked sob, terrified of what could possibly be ahead of her.

'I'm so scared..' she whispered as he shook his head.

'That's normal, Carla, it's fine to be scared.. I'll be with you every step of the way, like I promised' Peter said as she shook her head.

'I found a lump Peter..' she muttered, wiping her eyes as he sat back.

'What?' Peter said, looking at her.

'In my breast.. I found a lump today..' she said as Peter frowned, 'That must be normal, you get these things in pregnancy don't you.. all the time' Peter said trying to reassure himself that it couldn't be anything.

'I don't know! But it doesn't feel right and I'm frightened' Carla said..

* * *

Coming up…

Carla goes to the see the Dr about her lump.. but what will he say?


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you everyone who is enjoying this.

* * *

'You're up early..' Peter said as he walked into the living room, the tone of his voice low.

'Yeah.. I didn't sleep much' Carla mumbled, sipping a coffee she'd made for herself.

'Neither did I to be honest..' Peter said, moving to sit beside her.

'I know..' Carla said, having felt Peter toss and turn all night.

'I'll make an appointment with the Dr for you..' Peter said standing up.

'They won't be open yet Peter, it's too early' Carla said, as Peter sighed and sat back down.

'It's going to be nothing, you hear me.. nothing' Peter said as Carla let out a moan of discontent.

'They always say that'.

'And they're usually right..' Peter said.

'Usually.. yeah' Carla said, looking up at Peter.

'It has to be Carla' Peter said sadly.

'It's not the first time.. you know' Carla said as Peter looked at her confused.

'Huh?' Peter said.

'I found a lump, a few years ago.. it turned out to be just a cyst' Carla said as Peter put his arm round her.

'I had no idea..' he said.

'I'm suprised you've never asked about the scar..' Carla chuckled sadly.

'This'll be the same Carla, lots of women get lumps and stuff during pregnancy' Peter said as Carla turned to face him, leaning her forehead against his.

* * *

'Carla Connor' Dr Carter called. Carla got up, Peter following close behind.

'Hi Carla, take a seat, what can I do for you?' Dr Carter asked, sensing something was up by the concerned look on both Carla and Peter's faces.

'Thing is.. I found a lump.. in my breast yesterday, and I haven't been feeling well recently.. and it all seems to make sense and..'

'Right, Carla, first things first I want you to know it's very common for women to develop lumps in their breasts during pregnancy, there are all sorts of changes going on with your hormones so it could be nothing. I'll need to examine you, and then probably send you off for an ultrasound, that way they can see if it's just a cyst or something else' Dr Carter said.

'Cancer.. you can say it.. I've been through this before.. found a lump a few years ago.. and I was lucky.. ' Carla said as Peter looked down.

Because you're pregnant you'll be a priority, but for now I want you to stay calm. How have you been feeling otherwise?' Dr Carter said as he gestured for Carla to remove her top.

'Okay.. I suppose, she's been moving about a lot' Carla said.

'She? Congratulations' Dr Carter said as he began to examine Carla, trying to talk to her to keep her distracted.

'Shit, keep that to yourself won't you' Carla said as Dr Carter chuckled.

'It's confidential, don't you worry' he said, frowning a little as he finished his examination.

'What?' Carla asked as she did her bra up.

'Well most lumps tend to be fairly palpable, but yours is quite close to your breast bone. I'm going to refer you to the hospital where they can give you an ultrasound, and a mama gram if necessary' Dr Carter said.

'Just tell me.. it's cancer isn't it' Carla said, her voice full of anxiety.

'You know I can't tell you that. In most cases lumps are harmless, and yours may well be one of those, but I just want you to be seen by a specialist who can confirm this for you' Dr Carter said as Peter put his arm around Carla.

'And the baby? I don't want to hurt her..' Carla said.

'An ultrasound won't have any side effects, mammograms are very low risk but obviously if the ultrasound confirms it's a cyst then you won't need one. If it isn't a cyst you may need a biopsy to give us more information' Dr Carter said as he made an appointment for Carla.

'I feel sick' Carla mumbled as Peter thanks Dr Carter, taking her hand.

'It's going to be okay, I'll be right here, by your side the entire time' Peter said, kissing her cheek.

'Why can't anything ever go smoothly Peter? Why does everything in my life have to go wrong!?' Carla sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Quite a dramatic chapter here, skips a little in parts.

* * *

'You're doing amazingly' Peter said stroking the side of Carla's hand as she had the explorative ultrasound for the lump she'd found. She refused to look at the screen, instead, her eyes locked on Peter's chest. Peter's other hand was resting on her stomach, gently stroking her skin as the sonographer scanned her breast to check out the lump she'd found.

'All done' the sonographer said, gently wiping Carla's breast and pulling her gown up to cover her modesty.

'What did you find..?' Peter asked as the sonographer gathered up the damp towels. 'If you'd like to get dressed again Carla I can get the consultant to have a word with you' she said with a gentle smile.

'It's not good' Carla said, intuitively.

'Don't say that' Peter said, helping her sit up.

'It's obvious Peter, don't be so naive' Carla said as she did up her bra and pulled her top over her head.

'I'm trying to stay positive, for me you and our baby' Peter said as she slid off the bed.

'There's no point, Peter, the Dr's know what they've found. It's cancer, they'll make me go through test after test and then they'll tell me what I know already' Carla said as Peter felt tears prick the corners of his eyes hearing her speak like this.

'Well I'm going to have to be positive for us both then' he said, shaking his head, putting his hand around her waist.

* * *

'I'm afraid the scan showed it wasn't a cyst, however I don't want you to be too downhearted, it could be a benign tumour' the Dr said as Carla chuckled sarcastically in a quiet muffle.

'Carla..' Peter said, squeezing her hand.

'I just want to know, I want to know' Carla said.

'And you will soon enough, you're 20 weeks pregnant, so you're a priority' the Dr said as Carla leaned into Peter, trying her best not to cry, she hated being seen as vulnerable.

'Let me take you home' Peter said softly, holding his vulnerable partner in his arms.

'I don't want to go home Peter, I want to go back to work' Carla mumbled as the Dr finished writing notes down.

'You're not going to work, I don't care what you say, you're coming home and resting, don't argue Carla' Peter said.

* * *

(Skipping a week or so)

* * *

You were so brave today' Peter said as he thought back to the biopsy Carla had undergone earlier.

'Had to be..' she said as he sighed.

'You were in pain' he said, remembering how Carla's hand had squeezed his tightly, her eyes wide with a fear she tried not to show.

Carla remained quiet, not wanting to reflect on the day's painful events.

'What do you think about about Emilia?' Peter asked as he massaged Carla's scalp, her head on his lap.

'For what?' she asked, her eyes closed.

'For our baby, Emilia Barlow?' Peter said softly.

'That's pretty, I quite liked Isla, and Belle' Carla said.

'They're lovely too… we have a while to decide I suppose' Peter said as Carla played with her hands.

'Liam always loved the name Lola' Carla smiled, remembering when she and Liam had drunkenly discussed the names they'd call their kids if they ever had any.

'That's a beautiful name.. Lola Barlow' Peter said.

Carla ran her hand over her stomach, visualising her daughter inside of her. God she was scared, but she couldn't deny the overwhelming surge of love she'd developed her growing infant.

'Lola Emilia Barlow..?' Carla suggested as Peter smiled.

'I think our daughter has a name' Peter said as Carla looked up at him,

'You don't mind?' Carla asked.

'It's a beautiful name, and I know Liam meant the world to you, it's only right he's a part of our daughter' Peter said as Carla felt a tear run down her cheek, her hands reaching up to pull Peter's face over hers so she could kiss him.

'It's going to be alright Carla, I'm going to look after you, me and you, we're going to get through this and in a few months time we'll have our beautiful daughter joining us' Peter said as Carla's sobs broke against his neck.

* * *

'I'm so sorry' Peter said, holding Carla's face in his hands as she desperately struggled to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

'I told you it were cancer' she said, choking back a sob.

'Baby, I've got you' Peter said, feeling Carla's body buckle, falling into him.

'I know this is hard for you' the consultant said, hating this part of his job.

'She's too young.. she's pregnant' Peter said as the consultant nodded, watching Peter hold his partner in his arms.

'We're going to do our absolute best for you Carla, you're in the best hands' he said as she cried loudly against Peter's chest, unable to to hold back her emotions.

'What about my baby? What about her?' Carla said, still clutching Peter's jacket.

'With the severity of your cancer, we're going to offer you a course of chemotherapy, followed by a short course of radiotherapy, that'll give us the best chance of getting you into remission and destroying the cancerous cells..' the consultant said.

'Why won't you tell me about my baby, that's all I care about' Carla sobbed, frustrated at the consultants avoidance of her question.

'This kind of treatment.. it can cause problems in the pregnancy, in most cases, it doesn't, but I have to warn you that it can trigger complications, and does carry the risk of stillbirth' he said as Peter looked down, kissing Carla's head.

'Then I'll wait..' Carla said.

'That's not an option Carla, we need to treat you now, the sooner we treat you the higher the chance of destroying the cancerous cells.. I know this is hard for you, but we do have to offer you the option of a termination, as the risk of complications with your pregnancy..'

'No, I'm not having a termination, this is my child!' Carla said as Peter gently hushed her.

'It's okay, Carla, it's okay' he said, taking in everything in.

'It's not okay, just take me home Peter' Carla said, feeling sick.

'I'm going to make an appointment with you to discuss your treatment and your options this week Carla, I understand you need to go home and think about everything' the consultant said as Peter shook his head.

'Thank you.. she needs to rest.. I need to take her home' he said as the consultant nodded, allowing Peter to guide a tearful Carla out of the room, holding her up.


	16. Chapter 16

Would love a few more reviews, share this if you can! Realised I forgot to put in that the consultant would have told Carla she'd also need an operation.

* * *

A week had passed and things were't going well.

'I'm sorry Michelle, she's just not up to it today' Peter said, as Michelle sighed.

'It's okay Peter, send her my love' Michelle said, putting the phone down. She'd grown worried about her friends absence in the past few days, it wasn't like Carla to miss work, even when she was feeling under the weather.

Peter headed back upstairs to where his partner was lying in their bed.

'Darling..?' Peter said gently as Carla groaned.

'What time is it?' she asked, getting her bearings.

'That doesn't matter, you barely slept last night and you were sick yesterday, plus, you've got your op in a few days so you need to rest' Peter said, for once, not being met by Carla's frustrated pleas.

'I feel awful' she said, running her hand over her stomach.

'I bet you do, I'm sorry you've got to go through this' Peter said, determined to stay upbeat for them.

'You know this one's kicking away' she said, chuckling slightly.

'Mm? Is she?' Peter said placing his hand beside Carla's on her stomach.

'Here' Carla said moving his hand towards where the kicks were coming from.

'She's a lively one isn't she' Peter said, smiling at the soft pats against Carla's skin.

'At least one of us it' Carla said closing her eyes.

'We need to tell Michelle, she's your best friend Car, she'd want to know about this' Peter said as Carla shook her head.

'I can't.. I don't want anyone knowing' she mumbled.

'They won't look at you differently' Peter said.

'How can you say that? Of course they will! They'll see me as weak and sick and I'll hate that' Carla said.

'Michelle won't' Peter said.

'No but she'll be pitying me and the longer I can be me the better' Carla said before entering their bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

'Deirdre and Dad are coming over in a bit' Peter said softly to Carla who was lying silently on the couch.

'Why' she questioned him coldly.

'They need to know..' Peter said as Carla stiffened.

'No they don't, I don't want anyone knowing, I told you that earlier' she said as he looked down.

'Carla, you need support, you can't do this alone' Peter said.

'I've got you' Carla said.

'And what about me Carla, this is heartbreaking for me too, do you realise how much I love you and Lola and it's me who has to watch you go through this, I need support too' Peter said as Carla sighed.

'Fine, tell them, but don't expect me to be there, I don't want anyone's pity' Carla said, standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

'You look tired Peter' Ken said patting his son's shoulder as they sat in the living room of Peter and Carla's flat.

'I am' Peter said.

'Where's Carla?' Deirdre asked, sensing the mood in the flat wasn't a happy one.

'Next door.. leave her' Peter said as Deirdre glanced at Ken.

'Is everything okay?' she asked as Peter sat down, carrying mugs of piping hot tea in his hands.

'No' Peter sighed sadly.

'The baby… ?' Deirdre questioned as Peter shook his head.

'Our baby is perfect' Peter said closing his eyes.

'Then what is it, have you and Carla had a falling out?' Deirdre asked.

'Stop! Okay? We haven't had a falling out.. I'll tell you if you'll give me a chance' Peter said, his eyes now damp and teary.

Taken aback, Deirdre remained quite as Peter began to pace the room.

'It's Carla' Peter started, turning away from them, unable to hold back his emotions.

'She's got cancer..' he mumbled, holding the bridge of nose in a futile attempt to stop his tears but failing miserably and finding himself fall to the floor in a fit of sobs.

'Oh Peter..' Ken said, standing up and going over to his emotional son.

'We found out a few days ago.. it's not fair' Peter said as Ken rubbed his back and Deirdre moved to his side.

'I'm so sorry Peter' Deirdre said, stunned from the revelation, reaching for Peter's hand.

'Why her? She's meant to be enjoying this last few months of her pregnancy, she's meant to be happy and healthy, and this is what she gets? I wish I could be the one who had the cancer, not her' Peter said through tears as he stood up.

Silently, Carla, who'd been listening to Peter's emotional outburst, slipped into the room.

'I don't' she said in a small voice, her throat sore from crying so much over the past few days.

Peter turned his head, looking at Carla, her eyes red and puffy, her face pale and void of any make-up.

'You don't..?' he asked.

'I don't wish you had.. this.. I couldn't bare that' she said as his lip trembled and he freed himself from Ken and Deirdre and walked towards her, putting his arms around her and pulling her into his body tightly, holding her body against his, feeling the gentle swell of her growing stomach against his.

'I'd rather it was me, I feel helpless' Peter said as Carla sniffed and pulled away.

'I'm so sorry love' Deirdre said as Carla shrugged.

'Let me get this straight, I don't want your pity.. any of it, nothing's changed' she said firmly as Ken and Deirdre glanced at each other.

'We just want you to know we're here for you..' Ken said as Carla shook her head.

'This is why I didn't want people to know.. I don't want you to be 'there for me', I don't need anyone's help' she said frustrated, pushing Peter away.

'Carla, you've got a family now, and family care' Peter said as she turned on her heel.

'Well maybe I don't want one!' she snapped, disappearing into the bedroom once more.


End file.
